


Cold Blue Funk

by Flowen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowen/pseuds/Flowen
Summary: The Trapper feels a strange apprehension every time he catches sight of Dwight in a trial.He's beginning to get a good idea why that is.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Cold Blue Funk

The Trapper watched with mild satisfaction when the athletic, red-haired woman is finally struck through the chest before being lifted through the ceiling and into the Entity’s disgusting maw.

Thus, makes three down. One more to deal with.

And with that, he quickly strides up the stairs and out of the shack, now dead set on finding that hatch. The amount of bullshit he just had to put up with had thoroughly drained the little patience he had. The red-haired woman, the scrapper, and that sneaky tramp, Nea, he thinks her name is, had been running circles around him throughout the trial. All three of them. At the same time.

He takes note of the…one…two _…three_ sets of lights that are shining brightly in the distance. God knows he certainly hadn’t seen the other three touch a single generator, so this would explain why he hasn’t caught sight or sound of the fourth survivor at all during this trial.

So, was that their plan? To have one of them do all the work while the other three rallied around each other and proceed to be complete fucking nuisances? Well sure, it’s a great plan if they reckon death can’t come at them fast enough, works a fucking treat in that regard, never doubt it.

No, no, it doesn’t matter now. He’s at the final stretch, his anger dissipating now that the worst of it is over. And as luck would have it, just as he was passing by one of those makeshift brick walls that shield the generators, he could hear the delightful hum of the open hatch.

And sure, enough as he turned the corner, there it was –

_Aw hell._

Right In front of him was indeed the hatch but also, frozen in place just a metre beyond it, was the fourth member of the Little Bastard Gang: Their so-called “nervous leader”, Dwight.

The moment they clapped eyes on each other, it seemed like time had turned to molasses. Neither of them made a move on the hatch. Evan felt somewhat disarmed and what little anger he still had was completely washed away. There’s a heavy weight twisting in his chest and stomach with uncertainty, as if contrary to both of their particular roles in the entity’s realm, condemning Dwight to the usual grisly business really shouldn’t be on the table here. And as much as he would loathe to even admit it, he has been having this feeling for the past few trials that include him as one of his intended victims, and right now Evan’s hesitation grows and twists uncomfortably the more he stares into his sweet face.

On one hand with the other three dead there would be no repercussions from the Entity if he did let Dwight go. Plus, he was the only one doing actual work.

On the other hand, all of that was probably his idea from the get-go. Dwight’s the one they tend to listen to after all.

He catches Dwight’s eyes, full of fear and forming tears.

Evan can feel his resolve slipping.

___

Dwight's thoughts were racing. He was weighing if the Trapper is giving him the hatch or not. It’s right at his feet and he’s yet to close it. Feng flashes into his mind. The last trial she was in, that slimy Doctor had taken her to the hatch and just as she was about to jump through to her escape, he slammed it shut, cracked her across the skull, and proceeded to finish her off right there and then. The creep.

Yup, that’s exactly what’s going to happen to him, it’s an awful, pointless trick. He’s certain of it. Even if he doesn’t take the bait, the gates are a lost cause, through and through, so there’s little point in booking it.

Then Claudette whirls into his mind. He remembers her confiding to him that she thinks the Hillbilly had taken to actively avoiding her at all costs. If he caught sight of her alone in a corridor or trapped in a room with one door, he would turn tail and hunt somewhere else. This was met with some skepticism, but considering she always comes out unscathed in those trials there may be merit to that. He’s certainly hoping–

The Trapper is stepping back a few paces. Dwight gasps.

_Is he…_

Dwight takes a step forward. The Trapper takes a few more steps back, now a safe distance away from the hatch.

_Holy shit! he is!_

He doesn’t waste time He quickly takes a few more steps forward, reaching the hatch. He looks up the Trapper, his eyes, smiling. “Tha-thank you!”

And then he jumps through.

_____

With Dwight gone, the realm shifts and begins to collapse around him.

He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. How the hell did he get himself to this state? He’s never had an issue doing the wriggly bastard in before! Even when that awful feeling started creeping in his guts, he managed to pull himself together and finish the job!

Actually, how did he get into a state where he had to _consider_ killing him? As if he was still new to this. As if killing wasn’t the most natural thing in the world for him.

But god, that was a look. Evan felt his own face flush at the sight of Dwight’s face at that moment: Relieved, a genuine smile filled with warmth on his sweet face. Directed at him. Just for him.

The weight in his chest is slowly replaced by a growing warmth. Already he needs to see that lovely look again.

Something inside him just _clicks_ then.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Evan feels absolutely mortified.

This was going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soonly. Hopefully.
> 
> Constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
